The present invention generally relates to a vehicle simulator, and more particularly, to a vehicle simulator which includes a seat member and a rotating driving mechanism which displaces the seat and accurately simulates a vehicle's movements.
A vehicle simulator used for therapeutic, instructional, or other purposes should meet the following requirements: First, the simulator must accurately simulate the cushioning provided by a seat of a vehicle. Second, it must accurately simulate a vehicle's vibrations and other movements. Third, it must have a construction which allows easy manufacture, operation, and adjustment. Finally, the simulator must maximize reliability and minimize the cost of manufacture.
The simulator apparatus of the present invention meets the requirements outlined above. It accurately reproduces vehicle vibrations and other movements. It is a simple apparatus which minimizes the expense of manufacture and gives precise, uniform and reliable performance. This simulator apparatus produces the requisite mechanical action to accurately simulate vehicle movements and transmit them to a user or the apparatus.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle simulator includes a base member, a seat member pivotally connected to the base member, a rotatable follower connected to the seat member, and a driving device rotatably mounted proximate the follower for engaging the follower and displacing the follower between predetermined limits at predetermined time intervals. The seat member displaces in response to the movement of the follower which the driving device displaces.